parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Kovu
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof and Animal Style of "Wreck-It Ralph". 'Cast:' ⁃ ‪Wreck-It Ralph - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) ⁃ ‪Vanellope Von Schweetz - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective)‬ ⁃ ‪Fix-It Felix Jr. - Danny (Cats Don't Dance)‬ ⁃ ‪Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance‬) ⁃ ‪King Candy - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967)‬ ⁃ Turbo (King Candy's true form) - Scar (The Lion King) or Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) ⁃ Cy-Bug King Candy - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) ⁃ ‪General Hologram - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967)‬ ⁃ ‪Taffyta Muttonfudge - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little; 2005)‬ ⁃ ‪Surge Protector - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants)‬ ⁃ ‪Sour Bill - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967)‬ ⁃ ‪Q*Bert - ??? (not Meeko (Pocahontas)‬) ⁃ ‪Zangeif - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda)‬ ⁃ ‪Clyde - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2)‬ ⁃ ‪Zombie - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie)‬ ⁃ ‪Sonic the Hedgehog - Timon (The Lion King)‬ ⁃ Cy-Bugs - Baboons (Tarzan; 1999) ⁃ Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush - Baby Baboon (Tarzan; 1999) ⁃ Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott - Jed (Jungle Cubs) ⁃ Cy-Bug that eats King Candy - Ned (Jungle Cubs) ⁃ ‪Dr. Eggman - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2)‬ ⁃ Markowski - King Julien (Madagascar) ⁃ ‪Mr. Litwak - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone; 1963)‬ ⁃ ‪Mary - Georgette (Oliver & Company)‬ ⁃ ‪Gene - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) ⁃ Don - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) ⁃ ‪Deanna - Rita (Oliver & Company)‬ ⁃ Roy the Nicelander - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) ⁃ Nel - Roger Rabbit ⁃ Norwood - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) ⁃ Lucy - Minnie Mouse ⁃ Meg - Daisy Duck ⁃ ‪Wynnchel and Duncan the Sugar Rush security guards - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs)‬ ⁃ Devil Dogs - Carface's Henchmen (All Dogs Go to Heaven) ⁃ The Other Policemen - The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) ⁃ ‪Tapper Bartender - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) ⁃ ‪Moppet Girl - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951)‬ ⁃ The Boys Playing Sugar Rush - Chester and A.J. (The Fairly Odd Parents) ⁃ Beard Papa - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) ⁃ Candlehead - Marie (The Aristocats) ⁃ Rancis Fluggerbutter - Fievel (An American Tail) ⁃ Jubileena Bing-Bing - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) ⁃ Crumbelina DiCaramello - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) ⁃ Marshmallows - Rabbit's 500 Relatives (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Party Pooh-per) ⁃ Laffy Taffy - Dot and the Blueberries (A Bug's Life) ⁃ Sugar Rush Announcer - Alan-A-Dale (Robin Hood; 1973) ⁃ Glen the ‪Turtle - Gramps (The Rescuers)‬ ⁃ Kohut - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) ⁃ Dr. Brad Scott (Calhoun's Fiance) - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians; 1961) ⁃ Priest - Reverend Rat (Thumbelina; 1994) ⁃ ‪M. Bison - Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness)‬ ⁃ Satine - J. Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio; 1940) ⁃ ‪Cyborg - Wirewolf (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)‬ ⁃ ‪Ken Masters - Crane (Kung Fu Panda)‬ ⁃ ‪Ryu - Po (Kung Fu Panda)‬ ⁃ ‪Yuni Verse - Gia (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) ⁃ ‪DJ - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967)‬ ⁃ ‪Game Central Station security - Kerchak (Tarzan; 1999)‬ ⁃ ‪Bowser - Max (Cats Don't Dance)‬ ⁃ ‪Coily - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood; 1973)‬ ⁃ ‪Slick - Zazu (The Lion King)‬ ⁃ ‪Sam - Iago (Aladdin; 1992)‬ ⁃ ‪Ugg - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid; 1989)‬ ⁃ ‪Chun-Li - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)‬ ⁃ ‪Cammy - Mei Ling (Secrets of the Furious Five)‬ ⁃ ‪Neff - El Toro (Timon and Pumbaa)‬ ⁃ Kano - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) ⁃ ‪Paperboy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh)‬ ⁃ ‪Knight - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973)‬ ⁃ ‪Frogger - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)‬ ⁃ ‪Dig Dug - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo)‬ ⁃ ‪Pooka - Dumbo (Dumbo)‬ ⁃ ‪Fygar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) ⁃ ‪Pac-Man - Charlie (All Dogs Go to Heaven)‬ ⁃ ‪Inky - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven)‬ ⁃ ‪Blinky - Bolt (Bolt)‬ ⁃ ‪Pinky - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2)‬ ⁃ ‪Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - Bernard (The Rescuers) and Jake (The Rescuers Down Under)‬ ⁃ ‪Peter Pepper - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989)‬ ⁃ ‪The Qix - Evinrude (The Rescuers)‬ ⁃ Snowanna Rainbeau - Tanya (An American Tail) ⁃ Gloyd Orangeboar - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) ⁃ Minty Zaki - Jenny (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) ⁃ Adorabeezle Winterpop - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) ⁃ Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey - Oliver (Oliver & Company) ⁃ Citrusella Flugpucker - Tagalong Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) ⁃ Torvald Batterbutter - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) ⁃ Nougetstia Brumblestain - Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) ⁃ Sticky Wipplesnit - Young Nala (The Lion King) ⁃ TurboTwins - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Claudis (Timon and Pumbaa) or Plankton's Relatives (SpongeBob SquarePants) ⁃ TurboTime citizans - Hyenas (The Lion King) or Jellyfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) ⁃ Boys playing TurboTime and RoadBlasters - Dash (The Incredibles) and Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) ⁃ Nicelanders - Mice (Cinderella; 1950) ⁃ The Angel Kids - Bambi and Faline (Bambi) ⁃ The Hero's Duty Players - Scat Cat and his gang (The Aristocats) ⁃ The Hero's Duty Soldiers - Animals (Cats Don't Dance) ⁃ Oreo Guards - The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book; 1967) ⁃ Smoke - Pinky (Rock-A-Doodle) ⁃ Diablo - Molt (A Bug's Life) ⁃ Mishaela - Mirage (Aladdin; TV Series) ⁃ Beholder - Junior (Home on the Range)s please. Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs